


I like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful but so unaware of it

by booksteaandcake



Series: This sweet sweet love (Muke) [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Baby Michael, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Muke - Freeform, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, anxious!michael, cute muke, i'm sorry this is so fluffy, insecure!Michael, muke fluff, sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksteaandcake/pseuds/booksteaandcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke sometimes wishes things were different... but maybe the way things are are just right after all. </p>
<p>Muke fluffy fluff, very short but kinda sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful but so unaware of it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm turning Muke fluffs into a series... not a story or anything, but I really love this version of their relationship :)

Michael was curled up in a surprisingly small ball, he looked like a fluffy kitten as he cocooned himself around his younger but much taller boyfriend. In the dim light of the moon streaming through the gaps in the curtains, Luke could study Mikey’s beautifully sleeping face. He smiled to himself. 

Always, every single night, Michael would struggle to sleep. It was almost impossible, and it was only visible in the near distance if he was in bed with Luke. Not _doing _anything, just sitting with one another, Michael with his head pressed against the other boy’s chest, the latter resting his cheek on Mikey’s head. In his sleep though, Michael wriggled back slightly, so Luke would have a better view of his face.__

__He finally looked at ease when he was dreaming. His eyelids would flutter occasionally like he was about to wake up but he would stay asleep for hours in the end. Luke wasn’t nearly as lucky, Michael didn’t know that he slept so little but Luke didn’t mind the tiredness. He didn’t get bored lying in his bed because of his boyfriend. He would look at his long eyelashes and they way his hair fell in disarray and the scars that traced his arms but were slowly fading._ _

__Luke was the one that always had to do the reassuring in their relationship - _he _was the one that always told Michael to stop panicking because Luke definitely _did _love him, and _he _was the one who’s constant was wiping tears from the older boy’s face. Even so, he did sometimes get sad too._______ _

________He understood why Michael couldn’t tell him he loved him and that it would take a long time for them to be ready to make love for the first time or anything like that. He understood and he didn’t mind in the slightest because at least he _had _Michael. Not many people were lucky enough to have someone like the fuzzy redhead, someone to care for and protect and love more than life itself. However, even Luke got insecure sometimes.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Michael had told him when he was 100% ready he would be able to say _I love you _and he would be able to show that love in a new and passionate way. Luke had said he would wait, he would never _ever _rush his boyfriend into _anything _.... even so. Sometimes he just really wanted reassurance._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The two of them had been together just over a year now. It got complicated regularly and sometimes, only _sometimes _Luke would get way too confused with the older boy’s almost babyish nature, he didn’t know how to look after someone who didn’t want to be held a lot and who and overall just wasn’t too good with feelings. Well, Michael was _great _at feelings - anxiety, fear, love, happiness, sleepy, he felt a lot of things (all of which Luke had to deal with somehow) he just didn’t always show them. Anyway, Luke did understand that. He was probably one of the best people when it came to understanding Michael Clifford._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Still though… he hadn’t really realised he would have to wait more than a year to be told he was loved in return. He constantly showered Michael with his love, and reasons why he loved him and everything of the sort. Michael was good at showing it too, sometimes, but… he had gone for so long telling someone he loved him, and Luke never heard it back. He didn’t remember being told those three words, tiny words that somehow hold _everything _in their lives. And it did sting sometimes. When he would tell Michael a million reasons as to why he would love him and Michael would say, “You mean a lot to me” or something, but he never heard I Love You back. They were just three small words but they were all Luk wanted, more than anything.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Sometimes it would get frustrating. He felt like he loved Michael a whole lot more than the latter did him and it put him down. He would never say it, but it really did, it hurt him constantly. And the thing was, he _knew _that Michael loved him. He knew because he was trusted and Mikey could be himself and he was the only person Luke let touch him, just by holding his hand or something, that was how he _showed _his love._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Even though it wasn’t exact, it wasn’t perfect, it was them, though. They wouldn’t be Michael and Luke if Michael wasn’t himself. That’s what was so special about them. Luke’s endless patience and love and Michael’s trust and worrying nature that only Luke could soothe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________So even though Luke was desperate to be told that he was loved, he knew that he was. Sometimes knowing is enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Michael sighed in his sleep, and Luke absently placed a feather light kiss to the boy’s forehead, so gently it probably wouldn’t have been felt even if Mikey was awake. He was so beautiful and vulnerable when he slept. Suddenly, all Luke felt was luck. He stopped seeking the three words and he stopped being slightly sad for their strange situation. He was just so lucky to have that beautiful boy and he was so lucky to be trusted enough to hold him as he slept. He loved Michael… and Michael loved him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________That was definitely enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos ;) 
> 
> (I don't know why I used a creepy wink[I am sorry])


End file.
